Cole's Story
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Cole's life before he became a ninja and what made him accept Sensei Wu's offer to become a ninja. Sort of sad, I think. Anyways, I'm gonna make some of them about the other ninja too, but I wanted to make Cole's first since he was the first to join Sensei Wu. I'm gonna try to make them all have a sort of sad atmosphere to them, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Cole's POV**

My family wasn't always like it is now. We didn't have a lot of money, barely enough to get by.

It all started when I was 9.

A gang had started staying in our town, collecting money from anyone and everyone.

They barely left us enough to buy food, but that didn't matter to my parents. They worked overtime at their jobs and made sure to hide a little bit of the money for food.

Me and my sister, Lena, were thick as thieves. We did everything together.

Sometimes, there wouldn't be much food at dinner. I knew Lena was probably hungry, so sometimes I'd give up my dinner for her.

If she was hungry after that, I'd sneak out of the house to go find her some food. One time, I searched for an hour before find a loaf of bread for her to eat.

Seeing the smile on her face made it worth it.

One day, some kids were messing with her, so I went to stop them. I ended up giving one kid a black eye and the other kid had a broken arm.

When I turned 10, everything changed.

* * *

The gang became more and more greedy, demanding even more money.

My parents gave them the money and each time they did, our dinner got smaller and smaller to the point where all my meals went to Lena.

I was playing outside with her one day and collapsed from hunger. My mom and dad didn't eat dinner that night, they gave it to me.

I got tired of having to scrounge for food, so I decided to do the most risky thing I could. I stole money from the gang.

I got away with it several times, until one day, they saw me.

They gave chase, but I lost them. The next day, they saw me with my sister.

They took her and were gonna hurt her, but I stopped them. I attacked the one holding her before he could harm her and I ended up with a scar that day.

Eventually, a war broke out between the citizens and the gang. Lena and I had been outside when it happened and were trying to get home before something happened to us.

One of the gang members had been chasing us, firing bullets every five seconds.

While running, Lena fell. I had went back for her and found a gun in my face.

I was expecting him to shoot us, closing my eyes in fear.

When the shot never came, I opened my eyes to see my mother, Lianna, tackle him to the ground.

She yelled at us to run and we did, but that didn't keep me from looking back as I went.

I saw it all.

She'd managed to get the man underneath her and then, he shot her. I watched her blood form puddles on the ground.

Lena had tried to look back, but I refused to let her see mom dying.

The next day, we'd done it. We'd drove the gang out of the city. My father had been helping fight them and hadn't been home since the fighting had begun.

He had no idea what he'd come home to.

I remember what it was like for the next few weeks.

My father and sister cried a lot, I did too.

I realized that my mother had died protecting us, but I didn't car what happened to me, as long as Lena was safe.

* * *

Over the next few years, life went on.

We'd finally gotten over my mothers death and were ready for things to try to go back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be without my mom.

I was always with my sister, protecting her. I had to keep her safe.

When I turned 14, that's what hurt me most since my mom had died.

That was the year Lena died.

* * *

We had went to the annual cherryblossom festival, dressed in our festive kimonos and other various clothing items.

We had been crossing the road, when her sandal fell off and she went to grab it, right as a drunk driver rounded the corner.

Everything felt like it happened in slow motion. I saw her die too.

I heard he screams around me. I saw the flashing lights of the ambulance.

I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb all over.

The only thing I could feel was the hurt in my heart.

I remember someone helping me home. I remember walking in the front door without Lena.

I remember the look on my father's face.

He busted into tears and hugged me. I hugged him back and let it all out.

When he asked me what happened, I told him.

The following months were difficult, but we were getting a little better.

I figured I could make my father proud, so I practised the Triple Tiger Sashay for 3 years, not successfully completing it, not even once.

That was when I enrolled in the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, but quit after two days.

After that, I couldn't face my dad. I knew he'd wanted me to follow in his foosteps, but I didn't want to be a dancer, at least not professionally.

Shortly after I turned 18, Sensei Wu suggested I become a ninja and help protect the people of Ninjago.

I agreed to go with him.

I would protect the people of Ninjago, but this time I wouldn't fail. Not like I had with Lena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cole's POV**

Saving Ninjago had been difficult, but we'd done it.

We defeated the Overlord and brought peace to Ninjago.

We all got teaching jobs at Sensei Wu's academy. I tought language arts, all of the kids told me I was the worst.

They tend to do that from time to time.

* * *

On the field trip to Borg Industries, we received the Techno Blades, making the alarm sound.

Something did not want us to have them, so they must be important.

I realized the students and Nya were in danger, so we had went to save them.

After saving them, we went to work. Destroying anything that tried to harm us or the citizens.

Eventually, we escaped to Garmadon's monastery.

I played with some of the kids, but noticed Nya looking at me from the corner of my eye. I realized she was probably staring at Jay and continued playing with the kids.

Then, we went in for a lesson taught by Garmadon. He taught us the art of the silent fist.

Shortly after the lesson started, there was some kind of commotion outside, so we ran out there. Zane had captured P.I.X.A.L. and had her bound with ropes.

He hacked her and she gave us all of the information she had, including the fact that she hadn't come alone.

* * *

When the nindroids attacked, we fought them but eventually, had to flee.

I came up with an escape plan, it worked and we led them all away from the monastery.

We split up, Lloyd and Garmadon leaving to get Lloyd as far away as possible, while the rest of us shut down the power.

We hitched a ride with a circus group, nindroids checking the entire room before allowing them to pass.

When the nindroids were gone, we climbed out and started talking about shutting down the power.

Jay realized that meant we would shut down P.I.X.A.L. too, so we agreed not to tell Zane.

* * *

I went to one of the other rooms and read a comic book, which Lloyd got all of us to start reading.

That's when Nya came into the room, book covering her face.

When I asked about the kids, I guess she thought I meant something other than the students cause she flipped out.

When I held her hand, I was really happy. I had always had a crush on Nya, but when I saw how much her and Jay liked each other, I kept quiet about it.

I hoped that maybe, she felt the same way about me as I did about her.

I considered kissing her, but Jay had stepped into the room, so I didn't.

Kai had came in too, he knew about my crush on Nya, and I think he knew something had just happened between the two of us.

* * *

We arrived at the power station and shortly after, we managed to shut down the power.

Walking outside, I saw Zane and P.I.X.A.L., P.I.X.A.L. barely able to speak.

When she died, the rest of us went to comfort him.

After that, we went to Jay's parent's junkyard.

Zane was going to give half of his lifesource to P.I.X.A.L., while we looked for parts.

We were trying to make something that would get us back to the city faster.

Jay had went to take a break, going inside the trailer.

Me and Kai followed him, going in just moments after him. Then, he tackled me.

I had been right, Nya did have feelings for me, but she had them for Jay too. She had to choose.

While arguing with Jay, the nindroids attacked. We were shocked that they were still working, considering the power had went out.

Me and Jay were going to stop a nindroid, when we got dropped into the junk compactor.

Nya had to stop it, but that required cutting a blue or black wire. I knew she was conflicted, but I hoped she chose the black one.

Just when we were gonna be squished, the compactor's walls slid back. She had done it.

When Jay asked what color she chose, she refused to tell.

* * *

After all the fighting was over, we headed back to New Ninjago City.

Upon arrival, the citizens were going to attack, but Cyrus stopped them.

He was shocked to see P.I.X.A.L. with power, but got over it.

We started going down the ladder to the sewers, Nya going down first, followed by me.

I told her to be careful, then Jay opened is mouth and started an argument.

She fell and we immediately placed the blame on the other person, me blaming Jay like he was blaming me.

We continued onward towards the Stone Army's tomb, where all the Serpentine were locked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cole's POV**

Sometime after rebooting the system, me and Jay went on a double date with Nya.

It was meant for her to choose who she wanted to be with, but after the movie we asked who she chose.

She picked up one of the robots working at the theatre and named it Jole. A combination of Jay's name and mine.

It did have more of my name in it than it did Jay's, so maybe that was a sign.

We all went back to Cyrus's office, the robot getting away from Nya. Kai had been captured, so we went to save him.

It resulted in us being blasted into space, the one place I never thought we'd go.

* * *

Eventually, we had to fight some nindroids. I almost floated away from everyone, but Jay saved me.

When I told him I owed him one, he told me to stay away from Nya. I told him that it would have to be a different one.

Later, we found ourselves on the comet. Jay found a little bug, which turned out to eat through metal.

The stupid bugs destroyed our ship, leaving us with no way home. No way back to Nya or my dad.

Lloyd got the idea to repair the ship using our elemental powers. Kai was to weld all of the metal together.

Jay provided the electricity, Zane the navigation. I didn't really have anything special to do except lift the heavy parts, which weren't really heavy thanks to gravity.

We entered the atmosphere, using our powers to get back on the ground. The Overlord had made armor out of the Golden Weapons.

He was terrorizing the people of New Ninjago City. We HAD to stop him.

If we didn't, I would have failed to protect the people, just like with Lena. I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

We received some armor and the nano pill, which we were to shoot inside the Overlord.

It almost made it in, but Pythor swallowed it. Falcon gave chase to Pythor, trying to eat him.

Eventually, Zane was holding off the Overlord, refusing to let go of him. We had all fled underground.

We came up when ice formed on the hole to the sewers, we didn't see Zane anywhere.

Nya joined us on the ground.

I searched all over the place, before finding a piece of Zane's face.

Nya cried and buried her face against my chest. I saw Jay's face, he looked sad. I knew I should love the fact that Nya chose to cry on me and not Jay, but I was too sad to care.

Zane was gone. I had failed to protect another person I cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cole's POV**

After Zane's funeral, I went straight to my room and pulled out my notebook.

I had been working on a song. I had the music finished, but didn't have any lyrics. Now I do.

I sat there for hours, determined to finish the song. Finally, I finished it.

I pressed play on my computer, making the music start playing. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

_Cold wind blows, I am shivering_

_My body aches as my heart is breaking_

_Why is life making me hollow?_

_Why is happiness casting me in the shadows?_

_In the shadows_

_Hold on, don't turn and walk away_

_Save me_

_And I cried these words but nobody came_

I felt tear forming in my eyes, but I didn't care. I just kept singing.

_I'm all alone, running scared_

_Losing my way in the dark_

_I tried to get up, stand on a prayer_

_But I keep crashing down hard_

_This is my side of the story_

_Only my side of the story_

_Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear_

_My side of the story_

_Emptiness its all around me_

_I try to catch my breath_

_I barely survive and I_

_Can't go on and I come undone_

_There's nothing left in me_

_Hold on, don't turn and walk away_

_Save me_

_And I cried these words but nobody came_

The tears were rolling down my cheeks, so I clamped my eyes shut, focusing on the song.

_I'm all alone, running scared_

_Losing my way in the dark_

_I tried to get up, stand on a prayer_

_But I keep crashing down hard_

_This is my side of the story_

_Only my burden to bear_

_Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear_

_As I fall down_

_As I fall in_

_And I cried these words but nobody came_

I thought about everyone I cared about. Mom, Dad, Lena, Zane, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and especially Nya. I loved other people too, just not as much as them.

_I'm all alone, running scared_

_Losing my way in the dark_

_I tried to get up, stand on a prayer_

_But I keep crashing down hard_

_This is my side of the story_

_Only my side of the story_

_My side of the story_

_Only my burden to bear_

_Nobody cares, nobody's there, no one will hear_

_My side of the story_

I finished the song and I heard my door open, so I turned around, only to have someone throw themselves against me.

I looked down and saw Nya hugging me. Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu were all standing in the doorway, tears in their eyes.

Then, they rushed over to hug me too. I tried as best as I could to hug them back, finding it difficult.

We stood there, hugging each other. Then, they asked me what my song was about.

I decided to come clean and tell them about my life before I had become a ninja.

"You see, it all started when I was nine."

* * *

**The song above is My Side of the Story by Hodges. Hope you liked this.**


End file.
